Lady Bat
Lady Bat is one of the four main antagonists in the anime, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Appearance Lady Bat is a cross dresser. He has a white shirt with long sleeve that has a V-neck and wears tight dark blue-purple shorts along with a violet belt. Lady Bat has large, purple demon wings. He sometimes wears a dark-blue purple, pointed bat mask, but he puts it off when he is fighting the mermaid princesses. He has sharp elf-like ears. His hair is a dark shade of red-maroon, but they change to black in his human form. His eyes are light purple, but they change to greenish-blue in his human form. He also wears long, dark purple boots. This is the only woman-cloth on him. He has fangs in his mouth, so he can bite someone to forget everything. He is considerably taller than the other servants of Michel. His hair are trussed into a ponytail. He has very white skin. He has been shown with the costume of magician, waiter and medium. Personality Despite his name, Lady Bat is masculine. He has a cool and calm personality, but can be easily irritated. He also talks about love a lot, and is greeted the mermaid princesses with: I give all my love to you or Come to take the last kiss from my lips. He is sometimes shown to have a comical sense of humor and tends to believe everything which is said to him. He was also very loyal to Mikeru and he wants to be the best of his servants. That is most likely to changed after he was absorbed by him. He dislikes the Black Beauty Sisters as he like Lanhua and Alala, maybe because Mikeru has gave them many chances, more than his, Lanhua's and Alala's chances and although they lose in every chance, he continues to give them more chances. That was shown when Mikeru let the Black Beauty Sisters to use first the piece of Seira's soul and Lady Bat said that it is unfair to give them more chances, as they had too many before. It is very possible that he has changed his opinion about the mermaid princesses after he was absorbed by Mikeru. He also seems to dislike Hanon a little more than the other mermaids, possibly because his first lost was because of her. He would also hated Kaito if he would learned that Hanon sang her song because of him. He also likes to be the boss as he was leading Lanhua and Alala in the last time that he fought the mermaid princesses. However, it is also possible that Mikeru made him the leader in that plan, because his behavior did not annoy Lanhua and Alala. However if that is true, Lady Bat is really the favorite servant of Mikeru. Unlike Mikeru, Lady Bat does not seems to hate humans as he never expressed an opinion about them. Power Lady Bat's Powers in brief are: *Hypnotise People with his song (make them unable to protect themselves) *Hypnotise People (make them to tell him everything he wants) *Make People forget everything *Magic Powers *Sparkle Object Creation *Bats Control and Combination *Fog Creation *Powerful Discoball Creation *Sixth Sense *Teleportation *Telekinisis *Underwater Breathing *Hydrokinesis *Flight *Levitation *Bats Transformation *Human Transformation *Powerful Ropes Creation Videos Trivia *Lady Bat's name in Greek had been translated as Lady Marcielago (Λαίδη Μαρσελάγο) (Marcielago means Bat in Spanish). *In the Greek Version of Ankoku no Tsubasa, Lady Bat is played by a female, because in the Greek Version of the show, Lady Bat is a female. However in the Greek Version of Episode 31 in a specific part of Ankoku no Tsubasa, Lady Bat has a the voice of a male. *In French Ankoku no Tsubasa's first part is actually a presentation of Lady Bat instead of a translation of the Japanese Lyrics. *In Italian Ankoku no Tsubasa is the same song with the Italian Concert of Darkness. *Lady Bat is the only male demon-servant of Mikeru. *Lady Bat is the only servant of Mikeru that did not use the piece of Seira's soul to enhance his singing powers. *Lady Bat is the only main villain in the series that has heard Mizuiro no Senritsu and the only villain in the whole series that has heard it twice. *Lady Bat wears very tight, dark blue-purple shorts, but almost any fan of the series say that it is a skirt. *Lady Bat has the third biggest wings. The first is Mikeru's and the second is Lanhua. But he has the first longest wings in the series. *Lady Bat has the darkest singing sphere in the series. *Lady Bat is the only creation of Mikeru that does not have an opinion about humans. Lanhua dislikes them and Alala loves them. Category:Vampires Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats